


In Every Universe: Collection of Tumblr Prompts

by FivePips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Get Together, Hogwarts, Kisses, M/M, Muggle AU, Multi, Other, Raising Teddy, Shopping, kiss, muggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: A collection of one-shots that include mostly Wolfstar but also Dorlene, Jilly, Flonks, and more. Tags will be added as works are added. Prompt me at MarleneMckinn on Tumblr!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

Remus furrowed his brow, not wanting to pull back the covers just yet but the bouncing on one of the beds in the dorm was causing one of the most annoying squeaking noises in the world. The noise was no doubt one of his annoyingly early rising dorm mates. Did they not enjoy a good lie in?

It was a Saturday, probably mid-morning because he couldn’t hear James snoring so he was probably at Quidditch practice. Peter’s been following him because he fancied Theodora Wallis, the new beater. That only left Sirius, who seemed to wake up with the same amount of energy that he carried through the rest of the day.

“Moony!” Sirius called as Remus pulled his blanket up a little higher on his shoulders.

Still not opening his eyes, Remus huffed. “What, Padfoot?”

“It’s so nice out, let’s go sit by the lake with out breakfast. Or we could go down and watch James be an annoying bastard.” The squeaking and bouncing finally stopped. The sound of socked feet padded over the stone floors before Remus’ bed dipped under Sirius’ weight.

“No.”

“Mooooony, come on. You can’t sleep _all day_ , can you?” The weight in the bed shifted so he was straddling Remus’ hips. Even though they’ve been dating for months now, any time Sirius touched him Remus’ stomach filled with butterflies.

“But I’m comfortable and it’s a Saturday.”

“You’re being boring. You’re not boring, I know you better than that.” Sirius poked at his forehead. “Come on, I know they have your favorite breakfast stuff.”

“And they’ll still have it in an hour.” He tried to roll away from Sirius poking at him, but Sirius’ weight was pining him down to the bed.

“We could sneak out to Hogsmeade.” Sirius finger poked down his face.

Remus finally opened his eyes to see Sirius grinning down at him, his finger still prodding away. “Quit it or I’ll bite.”

“Is that a threat or a promise? You know I don’t mind a love bite.” Dropping his hand, Sirius shifted closer so his lips hovered right above Remus’. “Maybe staying in bed wouldn’t be so bad?”

“Oh, now you change your mind.” He snickered before reaching a hand up to cup Sirius’ cheek.

With a little smile, Remus leaned up to close the gap between their lips. It only lasted a brief moment before Remus used his strength to dump Sirius off of him.

“AHH!”

“Breakfast time!” Remus cackled going to slip out of bed.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sirius grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to bed.


	2. I Lost Our Child

_Shit_ , Sirius swore to himself as he looked around the kitchen department. Zigzagging between the displays of mixers and toasters, he keeps an eye out for his son. Well, not technically his son yet, but he was damn near close now. Though, if Sirius had lost him then it was not going to happen and Remus was going to leave him before they even walked down the aisle. _Fuck_.

He was meant to be registering for their wedding, but got bored when Remus wouldn’t let him put a giant ceramic deer statue on it – he wanted to honor James. It apparently was _too much money_ and he knew that James would actually buy it for them. Remus didn’t want the thing in their new house, so Sirius decided to sulk by going off with Teddy.

Turning the corner out of the appliances and towards the fine china, he walked right into Remus. “Oh! Hi, love!” Remus was grinning. “Where’s Teddy?” He peered around.

“I lost him. I lost our child. Oh my god, Remus. We were making fun of some ugly colored mixer and I turned around to put it back on the shelf then I turned back and he’s gone!” He rambled, throwing his arms out.

Remus’ smile fell. “You lost Teddy!? Sirius, how could you?”

“I’m so sorry! We need to tell security, don’t we? How do we find them? Is there security? Should I just start yelling? Oh my god.”

Just as Remus was about open his mouth, there was giggling behind a display of tiffany blue plates. Relief flooded through him as he scrambled over. “Teddy!”

Instead of chastising his son or asking how Sirius could lose him, Remus burst into laughter as well.

“You know! You little–” Sirius cut himself off as he glad at his future husband, bending over to scoop Teddy up. “And you! Don’t do that!”

“Sorry Pads.” Teddy threw his arms around his neck.

“Jesus, I’m going to kill you, Lupin.”

“Nah, you won’t.”


	3. You're Going Out In That

“Okay, caro, I’m ready to go.” Sirius walked into the kitchen – no they strutted into the kitchen. If Teddy wasn’t sitting at the kitchen table opposite him, Remus would have made a lewd remark because _Christ_ , they were gorgeous.

“Pada, where is the rest of your skirt?”

Sirius furrowed their brow, looking down and patted at their legs as if shocked that it wasn’t longer. “My _god_ , it’s missing.”

Teddy rolled his eyes.

“Piccolino, the skirt is supposed to be this short” Sirius waved a hand. “Isn’t it great? I got it at that new shop across from Recovery. You’d like it in there.”

Remus laughed, watching Teddy for a moment. “Or you could just borrow it from Pada?”

“Ha! No, we are not sharing cloths. Pada, aren’t you a little… well, mature for–”

“Teddy Lyall Lupin, if you finish that sentence then I’m going to steal every article fo clothing from your closet.” They pointed at their son. You know that I have the superior fashion sense in this household. It’s certainly not your father.”

“Hey! I’m not involved in this.” Remus shook his head, grabbing Sirius’ hand. “I thought you liked my style.”

“Yes, caro, you do have a lovely style.” Sirius kissed his cheek. “Come on, we’re going to be late to our reservation. That is if grandpa here thinks I’m allowed to leave the house like this.” They gestured down to their black skirt that they had paired with a plum top.

“I’m not a grandpa!” Teddy laughed. “Have fun you two, be – oh my god, I am I grandpa.”

“Are you gonna have horlicks and biscuits and watch Countdown?” Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“We won’t stay out too late, gramps, don’t worry.” Remus tugged Sirius along.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Love you, piccolino.”

“Have a good night annwyl.”

“Night! Love you!”


	4. Frost the Cupcakes

Sirius spun around their little kitchen. Wiggling their hips and tossing their hair back as they sang along to _Rebel Rebel_. The song of their youth, one of which would be played over and over and over again on their now defunct iTunes account back at boarding school.

Remus had been the one to introduce them to Bowie. To the fact that the little feeling in their head about not fitting into be a guy or a girl wasn’t weird. They could be whoever they wanted, whatever they wanted. Remus and Sirius went through a whole host of gender identities and sexualities until they both settled into themselves. They found how to fit into their own bodies and be proud of who they were together.

Now they could dance around the kitchen of their tiny little flat while frosting cupcakes for their nephew. They were Remus and Sirius and had now been dating for four years – it took them a bit to see each other after finding themselves. That didn’t matter though because they were happy. Sirius was sure that they couldn’t be happier.

“Sirius, we’re going to be late to Harry’s party.”

“Rem, come on now.” They held out the butter knife they had been using as a microphone. “You know you have to drop everything and enjoy Bowie.”

“Earlier we dropped everything to enjoy… blowies.” He laughed, his dimples showing. God, he was so beautiful.

“You love Bowie.”

“I do.”

“You love me dancing.” They bumped their hip with his.

“I do, but I always love being on time. Especially with birthday cupcakes,” Remus said as the song came to an end and some depressing folk song came on their shuffle that Remus loved.

“You don’t wanna slow dance with me?” They pouted, resting his chin on Remus’ shoulder.

“Of course I do, but after we frost the damn cupcakes.” He dropped a quick kiss on their lips.

“Deal.”


	5. I Prefer Blondes/He's a Bad Kisser

“What about Benjy? He’s cute.” Lily gave Dorcas a look as Remus was laid out on the sofa in the common room. They were discussing dates for Hogsmeade, and Remus was more than happy not to be the one pester about seeing someone. He had enough from James… maybe it was a thing with couples – wanting to couple everyone off.

The eye roll could practically be heard from Dorcas. Remus had to hold back the laugh when she said, “I prefer blondes.” He knew that she and Marlene McKinnon, of Ravenclaw, were seeing each other. 

On rounds one night he had found them snogging behind a tapestry. It was a relief because he thought that Marlene and Sirius had been dating at the end of 6th year. If they were, they weren’t any longer and Sirius was single. There hadn’t been any sort of chatter about him seeing anyone else since school started. In fact he’s been loudly single, unusual for Sirius Black.

“Okay, okay. What about Fabian?”

“He’s a bad kisser,” Remus muttered. Somewhere near by a glass shattered, causing Remus to sit up straight. The girls knew he was bi, and he thought they were alone down there at this time of night.

When he shot up he found Sirius staring at him with wide eyes. _Shit_. He couldn’t have a problem with it himself because he saw boys and girls all the time. He just never really thought about telling anyone.

“Shit, Sirius.” Lily huffed as she went over to where he was by the stairs. With a flick of her wand the glass formed back together on the ground as Sirius stayed standing by the wall.

“What?” Remus challenged as Dorcas scrambled up to her feet.

“Good night you two! Come on Lils.”

As the girls took off up the stairs, no doubt to stand by and listen to the conversation from just out of sight, Remus kneeled up so he was leaning against the back of the sofa. He didn’t want to walk over to Sirius. Well he did, but he was scared – what kind of Gryffindor was he?

“You’re — gay?”

“No, bi.” Remus shook his head.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

Remus furrowed his brow. “Why do I have to?”

“Because we all tell each other everything!” Sirius stalked over to the sofa with his hand in his pocket, leaving the glass on the floor. “Because – because I have a massive crush on you, you git and I could never tell. I thought when I came out to you–”

He straightened up more. He couldn’t have heard that right. “Wait, you have a crush on me?”

“Yes, you massive idiot!” Sirius groaned, throwing his hands up. “I came out to you all in hopes I could get some read on if you were straight and I was making up all those longing bloody looks and those lingering touches and… You’re such an idiot.”

“I’m an idiot!” Remus rolled his eyes. This was unbelievable. How could Sirius want to date him. “I never thought you’d–”

“Sweet Circe, Moony, you’re fucking perfect to me even if you’re an idiot.”

“Kiss me.”

It was Sirius’ turn to look shocked. “Wh–”

“Kiss me, so we stop being idiots.”

Without being asked for a third time, Sirius grabbed the front of Remus’ shirt and pulled him into kiss… and it was _perfect_.


	6. Keep pedaling and don’t stop, okay?

Sirius was riding his bike through downtown Godric’s. He really wanted a motorcycle, but at the moment he couldn’t afford it. The trials and tribulations of being a starving artist. Until then, a peddle bike would have to do for getting from place to place when he didn’t want to be on the bus.

When he got to the area outside of his favorite coffee shop, he saw a guy shouting and waving his arms around. In front of them were two blokes that seemed to be some typical looking arseholes with sour expressions on their faces. Just as Sirius got closer, the one of the blokes reached out for the scrawnier man who had been shouted. The man stepped back, seeing Sirius, then it looked as if something dawned on him.

A moment later the guy hopped on the bike behind Sirius. “What--”

“Keep pedaling and don’t stop, okay?”

“I--” Sirius was cut off by one of the idiots shouting some homophobic comment at them. Sirius decided to listen to the man on the back of his bike and he pedaled off, which seemed like a difficult task with another human on board.

Taking a few side streets, Sirius, thought he could out maneuver the men in case they were following as the other guy clung on to his shoulders. “You can stop now,” he said.

“Oh, okay.” Sirius snickered as he slowed down and the man hopped off.

“Thanks.” He ran a hand through his honey curls.

Sirius bit his lip, stepping one leg off the bike. Looking at the man properly, he Sirius felt his cheeks flush. He had dimples and his hazels eyes and the slight crookedness to his nose made Sirius a little weak in the knees. “What was that about?”

He pointed to the trans flag patch on his worn out jean jacket, fraying at the cuffs. “They apparently have a problem with me being trans.”

“Are you all right?” Sirius furrowed his brow.

“Yeah, mate, I’m good. Thanks for the rescue.” He paused, looking over at Sirius as if he had just noticed him for the the first time. “Ah, I’m Remus.”

“Sirius -- like the star.” He always added that in because he hated any jokes or questions.

“Nice to meet you, Sirius. I’d say you’re a knight in shinning armor, but that’s some weird outdated bullshit.” Remus grinned, which showed off his dimples even more, and made Sirius want to turn to mush even more.

“Yeah, not a problem.” He gripped the handle bars a little tighter. Would it be wrong to ask someone out on a date in a situation like this?

Luckily, Remus answered that question for him. “Ah, want to get a coffee or something -- you know, so I can pay you back for the ride.”

Sirius shook his head. “I don’t need paying back, but I’m always up for a coffee.”

“Grand.”

“I know a place nearby.” He righted the bike again. “Hop on.”


	7. I'm just a guy...

“I’m just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley.” Sirius looked over his sunglasses, spinning around with his arms out.

Remus looked up at his husband, bouncing Teddy on his hip. The last time Remus checked he was a guy with a husband, one child, and no Harley but a shitty motorcycle he had to repair nearly ever week. This wasn’t the strangest thing Sirius had ever said, but he had to ask, “What?”

“My shirt, Rem, that’s the vibe it’s giving me.” He pointed to the Harley logo in the middle of two large white ‘D’s.

Teddy let out a gurgle, which Remus thought was of disapproval of the shirt. “Oh my god, that’s the tackiest shirt I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“Remus! I’m offended.” He looked down at his shirt. “Dad’s crazy, isn’t he little one?” Holding his hands out to Teddy, Sirius moved closer. As he did that Teddy let out a wail of a cry.

“Ha! What’s the matter, darling, huh? Is your Papa wearing an ugly shirt that only straight middle aged white men from the suburbs of America that drink bad beer and are overtly racist, sexist, and homophobic would wear?” Teddy sniffled, putting his head on Remus’ shoulder. “Oh, I know.”

Sirius groaned. “It’s not that bad.”

“Sirius, you are the best dressed person in the room like nine out of ten times, and this is the opposite of anything you would wear. You didn’t even cut it up or make it look cool. It’s just... a bad dad shirt.” He tried to hold back a big grin by kissing the top of Teddy’s head.

“Are you telling me that I’ve developed a bad fashion sense? Oh my god has being a married man with a child given me shit fashion?” Sirius held a hand over their heart.

“Just... go change and maybe burn the shirt.”

“Oh and I’m the dramatic one.” He scoffed before dropping a kiss on Remus’ lips.

“Love you, even if you wear bad logo shirts now.”

“Love you.”


	8. No More Dogs

Remus was tired. For the last eight hours he had been basically locked away in the office upstairs teaching online classes and grading, only going across the hall to use the bathroom. Sirius had brought food and tea in for lunch and a snack. He was very lucky to be with someone that cared about him so much, and watched out for him when he was busy. Some days he wondered how he managed to win this wonderful man’s heart.

Falling onto their sofa, Remus nearly called out for Sirius, but he could hear him chattering away on the phone. It sounded like he was talking to Lily about her pregnancy cravings, and he was wondering if they were going to have to make a run to the shops because James was out of town. Sirius was the second dad, that’s what he claimed but he was actually the godfather. Not that that wasn’t an important deal, but Sirius like the label of him being another father because it made James shriek that that was not fair to take his father title. Of course it was all in good fun.

Just as he sunk into their well loved green sofa, Snuffles attempted to snuggled up to Remus. This was ridiculously difficult because Snuffs was a giant wolfhound, but the big lug thought he was more tiny puppy than large wolfy dog. As Snuffles rested his giant snoot on Remus’ chest, giving him the biggest puppy eyes of _please pet me_ , their corgi Bucky trotted into the room with the black lab Crookshanks right behind him.

Yep, three dogs. Three was a one too many somedays -- not that he didn’t love each of them, but it did turn their home into a mad house somedays. Sirius had a heart of gold when it came to strays, he always joked it had something to do with being a stray mutt himself. Remus had a hard time denying him. Puppy dog eyes always worked on him, from both the actual dogs and Sirius.

As he gave out ear scritches and several _what a good puppy_ praises for his dogs who were licking his hands Remus heard another bark from the kitchen. He furrowed his brow looking at the three dogs, who were all just far too preoccupied with getting love and attention. They didn’t seem to notice the foreign bark, or they just didn’t care. He hoped that someone was over the house and Remus just didn’t know. But none of their mates had a dog, unless if Sirius was watching one of the neighbor’s dogs.

“Sirius? Love, are you off the phone?”

There was a long pause and that could only come from a dog before another bark. “Um, yep, off the phone.”

Remus attempted to get up, but Snuffles was very busy snuffling away. “Can you come into the living room... with the dog.”

“Ah, ha... ah dog? Rem, you have all the dogs out there.” Sirius’ voice sounded as if it was coming down the hallway.

Before Sirius even appeared, a tiny little rat terrier came trotting out yipping away. “Sirius...”

“Yeah, babe?” The metaphorical tail between his legs as he shuffled into the room.

“Who’s this?” He pointed to the terrier who was now chasing after Bucky.

“Um... his name is Sal.”

“And Sal is...”

Sirius bit his lip. “An adorable puppy who was left all alone without a mummy and the shelter had got him all nice and healthy and he needs a good home.”

Remus put a hand on his forehead. “No more dogs. How hard is it to understand? We agreed that we wouldn’t get more.”

He pouted a little, giving his own puppy dog as as he came to kneel in front of Remus, patting his thigh and calling for Sal. “Come ‘ere Sal,” he said as he picked up the new puppy. “Say hi Daddy, I’m a cute lil pupper who needs a loving home.”

God did he learn the puppy dog eyes from the dogs? “I can’t believe we have another dog.”

Sirius perked up, putting Sal on Sirius’ lap. “I know, I know.” He kissed Remus’ knee over his jeans. “Look how cute he is though.”

Sal licked Remus face. “Yeah, he’s pretty cute.” Christ, he could never say no to Sirius. “Welcome home, pup.”


End file.
